


Wherever I Live

by Captain_John_Holmes



Series: Sing me home [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eviction, Fluff, Multi, Musical Talent, Peter Parker can sing, Peter Sings, Peter can sing, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Peter Parker, Singing, Tiny Tiny Bit of Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, aunt may is alive, but the avengers help, living in hotels, moving in, peter can play guitar, peter moves in with the avengers, peter parker can play guitar, peter parker moves into the tower, peter parker sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes
Summary: peter and May get evicted and are staying in hotels, avengers and Tony find out and help themI had to edit this because I got an email from Ao3 that the lyrics were copyright so I’m sorry if it’s a little weird. I will put the vague idea about what he is thinking as he sings but I can’t put actual lyrics so look up the lyrics to follow the story.





	Wherever I Live

**Author's Note:**

> if their are songs you want to request, comment and i'll add them to my song list

It happened fast.

One day, him and May were watching B99, the next day, they were being kicked out of their apartment for not being able to pay their rent.

Peter and May had a small storage unit that didn't have much so they put all of their stuff in there and brought whatever they needed with them. They found a small hotel, or motel, they couldn't tell the difference. It was cheap and that's all that mattered.

Peter thought about telling Tony and the avengers but he felt too embarrassed. May was working more and more shifts to try and earn more money for food and to pay for their room.

Peter grabbed his old guitar that he got from uncle ben a few years ago, and started practicing a song he found a while ago. Suddenly, he realized what time it was, and he rushed out of the room while grabbing his bag and slipping out of the building.

He ran into a nearby alley and quickly changed into his suit and swung over to the tower for his lab time with Tony and Bruce and family movie night since Aunt may won't be home till early the next morning and she would rather he stay at the tower over night.

Peter got near the building and he asked KAREN to ask FRIDAY to open a common room window for him, and she did. He swung through the open window into the... empty? common room.

"Hey FRI, where are the avengers and dad?" he asked the AI, " **Boss and the avengers are currently in a meeting and have been alerted that you have arrived, they said they will be out in 20 minutes and Mr. Barton would like to tell you that I told boss about you calling him dad and boss is now crying and smiling and boss is now trying to punch Mr. Barton"** she finished, sounding smug as peter's face turns red.

"FRI! You told Tony I called him dad?! Why would you do that?" peter yelled,  **"I'm sorry Mr. Parker, I only relayed exactly what you said, If it makes you feel better, boss is very happy with the development and has called you his kid to many others without realizing"** she said gently.

Peter blushed at that and mumbled out an 'it's ok, thanks FRI', before leaving to explore the tower. He was walking down a hallway he hadn't been down before when he realized that their was what seemed to be a music room.

Peter walked in and found a comfy chair next to a beautiful acoustic guitar. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he picked it up and started to tune it, not knowing that Tony had gotten the meeting to end early and were now asking FRIDAY where peter was and they started towards the music room. 

They walked to the open door and heard the beginning chords of a song, Peter's eyes were closed and didn't see them. Tony made a shushing noise and the avengers all stood silently when they got a surprise as Peter opened his mouth to sing along to his playing.

 

The song starts with a verse describing the dingy place that the singer lives in.

_The hotel is so dingy and old, I can smell mold in the hallways._

_I can't focus with all the smells and noises when I try to study for school. I have to charge my laptop at school._

Home is where ever I live, that line held so much meaning to him.

_It's not the same but at least I have aunt may._

_I hate it when may's not there. Being cooped up in that room by myself, thank god I can come to here and go to school. and patrol._

He continued singing the verse.

_I can't believe that all we have are just a few pieces of luggage and a full storage unit._

  
**‘But somehow I've learned to love it**  
**Home is wherever I live’**

A tear slipped down peter's face and tony's heart breaks. He wonders what happened to his kid. Did something happen with his house or aunt may?

  
**‘Home is wherever I live’**

Peter's voice cracks at the end and he lets a few more tears slip down his cheeks. Peter places the guitar back on the guitar stand and stands to leave but jumps in shock when he sees all of them in the doorway.

"Peter..." Tony says but trails off when the boy starts quietly crying more. Tony rushes over to the boy and hugs him, both sinking to their knees, Pepper who had joined halfway through the song joins the boy in the hug.

As if pepper moving to join breaks them out of their stupor, the avengers all join in and they make a giant dog pile of hugs.

Peter starts giggling when Clint steps on Sam's foot a vision is standing behind ever one and pats Steve's back, not really into hugs since he is an android. Thor is on the outside of the hug and is managing to hug almost everyone and Loki (he's good now and is very protective of peter) is not being himself and is on Thor's back like a backpack so he can reach through and put his hand on peter's shoulder.

Bruce and Rhodey are behind Tony a Pepper and the fighting Clint and Sam are behind them, and Steve, Bucky, and Wanda are behind them and in front of Thor.

Finally, after Sam and Clint manage to make Peter giggle with their fighting and not-so-secret kicking and poking war, they all stand up but Tony keeps Peter in a strong side hug and Pepper gives his forehead a kiss.

"Now underoos, want to tell us what's going on?" Tony asks gently. Peter looks down at the floor and starts to tell them everything, aunt may's long hours, getting evicted, barely being able to buy groceries, the storage unit, the hotel, everything.

The avengers look at each and come to a unanimous decision, "Pete, you can live here, you know that right?" Steve says, and Peter looks at him in shock, "Yah kid, I'm not a billionaire for nothing! Besides, I already made you a room a long time ago" Tony ends sheepishly.

Peter looks up at Tony and brings him into another hug, "Thanks dad" Peter whispers shyly, and only Pepper and Tony are close enough to hear it. Tony beams at his precious kid, "No problem at all son" he whispers back.

~~~

_**Later that day** _

Tony had immediately called May, who agreed to movie in to the tower, and she thanked Tony even if she was annoyed with having to accept something so big from him, but if it meant her nephew having a better place to live and gives her more time to spend with him, so be it.

Tony sent some movers to get everything from the storage unit and went with Peter to the dingy hotel to get everything there and pay for their room. They got back to the tower where may had arrived already and was talking with Nat on the couch while Steve was making a ginormous amount of pasta.

Peter ran to May and gave her a big hug and joined Tony on the couch and curled up next to him and Tony ran his hand through his kid's hair. The other avengers made their way into the living room and curled up in their chosen spots. Steve and Bucky brought out bowls of pasta for everyone and they curled up together on love seat and Tony pressed play on the remote to play Peter's favorite movie COCO.

Peter looked over at Bucky and Steve, the latter was in the middle of drinking a coke, "Stucky is canon" Peter whispered which prompted Steve to spit out his drink on Clint below.

Everyone knew about these terms because Peter was always talking about terms such as shipping and fandom and everyone knew what he meant. Everyone turned to Peter and back to Bucky and Steve who was still coughing and Bucky was laughing.

After some more laughing and teasing, they turned to watch the movie, Peter looked around at everyone staring at the tv.

_I'm so lucky for my big dysfunctional family_

And with that, he snuggled closer into Ton'y side and watched his movie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other works in this series


End file.
